Ashladdin (Phitsada Juttuporn Style)
Phitsada Juttuporn's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Jasmine - Raye Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Genie - Top Cat * Jafar - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Iago - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Abu - Doraemon * Carpet - Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Sultan - Redman (1972) * Rajah - Genevieve (Madeline (Animated)) * Cave of Wonders - Seagorath (Return of Ultraman) * Razoul - Crooked Man (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Razoul and his henchmen - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater), The Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz), King Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale), Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), Claw (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) and The Cossack Cats (An American Tail) * Peddler - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) * Prince Achmed - Duke (G.I. Joe) * Omar the Melon Seller - Tantor (Tarzan) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Old Jafar - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Elephant Abu - Goliath II (1960) * Woman at the Window - Mulan (1998) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Flowers (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) & Nani (Lilo and Stitch) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Pocahontas (1995) * Necklace Man and Woman - Inspector Gadget and Rapunzel (Tangled) * Fat Ugly Lady - Witch (Dora the Explorer) * Two Hungry Children - Kim and Jason (The Care Bears Movie) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Vinny and Moliere (Atlantis the Lost Empire) * Pot Seller - Quick Draw McGraw * Nut Seller - Hong Kong Phooey * Necklace Seller - Paddington Bear * Fish Seller - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) * Fire Eater - Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)) * Boy wanting an apple - Pinocchio 3000 * Laddie Dog Genie - Dog Spike (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Rabbit Genie - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) * Dragon Genie - Dragon (The Sword in the Stone) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Lyra (Leo the Lion), Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) and Duchess (The Aristocats) * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) * Horse Abu - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) * Duck Abu - Darkwing Duck * Ostrich Abu - Fowler (Chicken Run) * Turtle Abu - Tank (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Car Abu - Dinoco (Cars) * Old Man Genie - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Little Boy Genie - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Fat Man Genie - Fat Albert * 75 Golden Camels - Deers (Bambi) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Seagulls (Oliver and Company) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mandy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Godzilla (1989-1991) * Leopard Genie - Snooper (Snooper and Blabber) * Goat Genie - Goat (Rugrats) * Harem Genie - Meg (Hercules) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) and Jaguars (Go Diego Go !) * Brass Bands - Wooden Toy Soldiers (Babes in Toyland) * 40 Fakirs - The Cat in the Hat * Cooks and Bakers - Ice Cream Man (Lilo and Stitch) * Birds that "warble on key" - Birds (Rio) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Winnie the Pooh * Super-Spy Genie - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) * Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) * Table Lamp Genie - Tookie (George of the Jungle) * Bee Genie - Maya the Bee (1984) * Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) * Tongue Genie - E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) * One of Flamingos - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) * Gigantic Genie - Johnny Sokko * Rajah as Cub - Whopper (Pound Puppies) * Toy Abu - Po (Teletubbies) * Snake Jafar - Hydra (Hercules) * Cheerleader Genies - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Genie Jafar - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) Category:Phitsada Juttuporn Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs